The Past Of The Immortal Soul
by DjEdge
Summary: The past and future of the geass and its wielders. 2 Unknown things in the world of geass. This is my version of these things, and my version of the plot of Code geass. Rated M for possible language. No lemons. Want lemons. Write your own. No update yet


**The Past Of The Immortal Soul**

_Crossover story with Code Geass as base-story and added character(s) from Naruto Universe ._

_Anything written is complete disclaimed. Personal ideas are my own. Anything else is the originators property, I don't steal ideas, I take good idea's from different source's, and combine them in an attempt to make a better version. Plus its a fan fiction, not a story about my personal life, god damn it. I can write what ever I feel for, really...but let me tell you...retelling, while rewriting, is extremely difficult, believe me I noticed now...so there will be a lot of leaps between parts only to keep the story rolling, you can fill it out by watching the series... both of them..._

All conditions have been cleared.

I, Lelouch Vi Brittannia, command you...

Listen...

...to my struggle...

...to my story...

...to my life...

Chapter One: Shattering the illusions of life.

_A Walk Down Memory Lane (flashback POV)_

_I've been watching that boy for a long time now. Ever since he was disowned of his family and sent here, ive been watching him, seeing as he struggled with his carefree life, playing around like a kid, never angry, but sad for how his father just threw them away like puppets, who's strings were to weak for the puppet users taste... or so it seemed._

_That he actually dared to walk up to that truck in the first place, and to climb up on it, it... how do I say it... intrigued me about who he really was. As I watched the truck smash down the tunnel, leaving the knightframe behind, I just shook my head at how bad things turned out in a matter of a minute. First the truck released a glasgows, as it mowed down the aircraft, then two Sutherland's just pop up out of nowhere. Talk about bad luck coming with the good luck._

_As I moved to the trucks position I watched how the boy tried to climb out through the roof, but was kicked down by the soldier. After their lengthy little chat the container opened. Squinting my eyes, I saw the smoke disperse, as my eyes widened in surprise, then in a smile. _

_Yes the boy was deficiently the one, no questions asked. I smiled as I disappeared, into the shadows, watching the entire little rebellion play out. From the beginning to the end of the friends shoot out, I decided not to act, seeing as my actions might cause more harm then good._

_A full year has passed, since that day, and i've decided. The boy's awakening is at hand. It's time for the king to rise from his slumber, to strike down those who would dare harm the innocent._

_As he said, 'those with power, fear us, those without power, find us'. Its time to fulfill that promise, after all, I don't go back in my promises, cause its my path...My way...My life...My Nindo._

_End of Memory Lane_

...Systems returning to current date PoV...

...Please standby...

It was a serene day in the Tokyo settlement, peaceful and quiet, sun shining and all well. If you don't account the small blimp (Balloon airship) that was flying in the sky above the Tokyo settlement.

"This is 2D4" a feminine voice stated "We will soon be entering Tokyo settlement airspace" she continued as the ship continued its course.

"Roger that, the purpose of your flight is public advertisement, correct" Another voice asked over the com radio link.

"There are no changes to our plans, our flight duration is fourteen hours, as reported earlier" she replied as the ship floated above the central parts of the city

"Confirmed, permission to fly in our airspace, granted" the flight-leader answered. "We thank you for your response" She stated as she turned the radio off, while a smile crept up her face. As she turned her face around to look into the hold where the pilots were, she saw another man standing next to the door, causing her eyes to flash open.

He stood there, draped in a black hooded cloak, covering him up. Over his face was a crystal white porcelain mask, his right half covered by the hood, with two horizontal jacks for the eyes. Looking at her, the visible eye lit up in a blood red color. She blinked... and he was gone... she knew what the man meant, and she just started to smile even more than before.

... Jumping to a more recent memory... Please standby...

... And there he was, with the woman called C.C, as the he had been told, in his arms, bleeding from his heart, staring down a platoon of soldiers, all aiming to kill him. Flames licking the surroundings, as the smell of burnt flesh penetrated his sense's, as he was frozen in fear at his would be executors. As the hand of the officer raised he knew it was over, he would die. But as the hand fell and the word rang, gunshots ringing throughout the place, a cloaked man suddenly appeared like out of the blue, standing in front of him, as his own eyes shut close, waiting for the painful end of them all...

But it never came. As the gunshots rang, nothing happened, no pain, no death, just the sound of gunshots raining down for what seemed like an eternity, to then suddenly grow silent. As he opened his eyes carefully, they snapped open faster than a bullet at the sight.

For the soldiers, as they were firing never noticed the hooded man. As smoke rose, clouding up the room, they stopped, waiting as the smoke cleared. But as it did, the sight made all of them back away a bit in surprise.

The man, standing in front of the teens, was holding out a hand, right in front of... a wall of bullets. All the bullets that they had fired had stopped in the air in front of him. Suddenly the man picked on of the bullets out of the air, taking a look at it, then at the 'scared out of their senses' soldiers, dropping the bullet. And with it, the entire wall fell down on the floor, harmless and useless, riddling the entire ground in bullets.

Staring at the man, Lelouch just stared, as he turned around, facing him with his shrouded face. Then he started to chuckle.

"Lelouch Lamperouge" a steady, but soft voice echoed "I believe it would do you good to wake up now" he stated. When he saw Lelouch's confused face, he turned around, shaking his head. "Child, wake him up, it seems like he has been lost to memories of another" he stated. Lelouch, not understanding him was confused.

"What do you mean 'wake u...'" was all he got to say as an arm grabbed his shoulder. Turning his head to the arm, he noticed it belonged to the girl, though he never got much thought through, as she kissed him moments later. Lost in a white existence, he heard her voice again.

"Do you desire power" It was a statement inside its own question. "If so, you already have it, lock away in the cage of oblivion" these words hit deep on Lelouch, as if he knew they were true. Suddenly his mind flooded with memories locked away. Memories of a past life, a life he knew... his life. "Recall.. who you are... and the power of kings...let the seal be broken now!"

Outside, time since the beginning was null and void, as no time had passed at all. "before you execute me, answer my question" Lelouch said as stood up, as did C.C. Looking at the soldiers with contempt, as they looked at them with disbelief in their eyes, he then floated his eyes to the masked man standing in front of them. As he did, his eyes rose a little as the man turned around, looking at him through his mask, then nod as he stepped aside, while waving his arm in a 'its your time to shine' attitude.

"If powerlessness is a sin, then is power justice?" he asked as he walked past him, towards the soldiers. "Is revenge a sin? Is friendship enough for justice?" he asked, just as his eye started to flash.

The officer gained a smirk at these words. "There is no sin nor justice. All that remains for bait is the truth known as death" he stated as he stood upon his knightmare.

"Then, you shall all leave behind the truth" was all Lelouch stated as a reply. Doing the very flashy hand waves, and all that... "Lelouch Vi Britannia Commands you..." he stated as his eye started to change even more "All of you...Die!"

Seconds later the soldiers all yelled "Yes your highness", then either shot themselves or the others. Lelouch, just stood their contemplating his own thoughts, just stood there, as the roof crashed down and two knightmare's stood before him, kneeling before him. "We've been waiting for you, Lord Zero." The grey knightmare pilot, Urabe stated. "Please issue your orders"

"Very well. For I am Zero. The man who destroys worlds, the man who creates them!" he smirked as he said this. Smirking... until clapping was heard. Turning around, he saw the masked man clapping, leaning against the knightmare C.C came with.

"A beautiful speech, I must say. I'm impressed, Lelouch Lamperouge" he said as he stood straight and started to walk forward. "Who are you" was all Lelouch asked(demanded, inquired, chose yourself), only for him to chuckle. "oh my child you have no idea" he said in a childish tone, only for him to change in demur. "Who I am is for you to know, when you need to, not when you want to." he said in a harsh yet not angry way. "My name is for another day, as for why im here" he said as he stood there, not moving. "im trying to decided if your worthy of my help". He simply said.

Lelouch just narrowed his eyes. "And why should I accept your help, you know my identity, warranting a certain death if you ask me" at which the masked man simply chuckled, hard. "you think you could kill me, ive had much dangerous people at my trout, and still they could never kill me".

Lelouch smirked. "Ah but they don't have my power" he said as he looked right at him. "I command you, take of your mask" he said the geass flashed. At the side, C.C simply smiled, which confused him. As he looked at the man he acted as if he would take the white mask of...

Instead he blew a raspberry... sort of. Finger sliding down under one of the slits, and a "bluuu" sound. Talk about a man-child. "Sorry, Zero" he drawled out, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Lelouch was horrified, why well his 'mind control' didn't work this time. "how..." was all he asked.

"That... is for a later date, now is not the time" he simply said as he turned around and walked away, past C.C, then into the shadows, simply disappearing, as they all just stood there shocked. Shaking out of the stupor Lelouch got to work, trying to get out of there. You can't blame him. It smelled like napalm and burned flesh.

... Jumping to a more recent memory... Please standby...

The commotion had become quite large, with the reappearance of Zero, and the reinstating of the United states of japan. Well more like an uproar from brittanians and cheers from the Japanese. If you were able to bypass that, the states were nothing more than a room in the Chinese embassy. Oh well, you take what you have. For now.

"Thats why I'm here to kill...Zero" was all Rolo said, as he began to use the geass. But stopped as his phone rang. Picking it up he heard. "Rolo, are you all right" causing him to snap his eyes open. "Brother" was his smart deduction.

"I was worried because I couldn't get in touch with you, your okay right? Are you in a safe place?" all while Rolo contemplated about what to do.

" brother where are you?" he asked.

"what are you talking about? Thats my quest-" was all before the voice hanged "Rolo, its me" "Ms. Viletta?" "Lelouch is back at school. Make-up class is about to start. You head back as soon as you can." she said before he hanged up the phone and looked around, and walked away. In the end, he decided to go back, as it no longer was his job to continue.

Inside the embassy, Kallen was watching a monitor with the newsflash, when Zero walked in. "This is quite a commotion we created, isn't it, Lelouch" she asked.

"Yeah, of course, a country formed within their boundaries of their territory, which has declared war on them" was the answer, but it was not in the tone of him. Turning around she watched as the mask fell, and out came... green hair, yellow eyes, woman... processing, processing...deduction complete... "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE"

Holding here ears, C.C looked at her weirdly. "Did you have to scream" she asked nonchalantly as she took of the outer parts of the suit, cape and so on. All while Kallen was steaming with confusion and anger. "What is going on, when did you switch". She asked.

"Before the speech, it was a pre-recorded voice" she said as she sat down in the couch. Kallen watched her with narrow eyes. "I don't like that you go so far to hide from us". C.C just looked at her with a smirk. "'Us', don't you mean, 'Me', don't you". She just stared at her with a glare, then promptly walked out of the room, fuming, all while C.C sat in the couch, smirking.

"So what do you think, is she worth it?" she asked to nobody. And still she got an answer. "If you mean a tie to the family, then maybe, power, no. Prestige, depends. Her abilities, definitely" a voice said. And then a person walked out of, seemingly nowhere. Walking up, he traced his hand on the spine of the couch as he walked past and around the opposing couch to C.C, then sitting down on it.

"So what owns me this honorable, second, personal visit." she asked in a sweet tone as she laid back in her couch, like it was ordinary that a person just appeared like that. The man simply shrugged his shoulders, in a 'nothing special' attitude. "So, would you like some tea, soda, scotch..." He asked as nonchalantly as her, as his hand zoomed over the table, and there was a tea-pot with tea cups, Soda cans, and a bottle of scotch on it.

"tea, thank you" she said as she took the tea cup, tasting the tea. "Still the same old tea, still the same good flavor." she said smiling, as she sat down the tea cup.

"Now, I know this is more than a casual visit. Last time I saw you, you vowed that you would never influence the path of history anymore." she said as her eye became hard.

"What has brought you out of the void, in order to change the world again?" she now stood up, while looking at him "What in this world would be worth enough, to break such a vow, when you put such effort to never break them" she said with a raised voice, not yelling, but still...

"The world has become to corrupted." was all he said as he raised his face/mask to look at her. "What I fought to create, what I built with my bare hands, has been razed by the ones who dare say they work to evolve the world into paradise" he said as he himself rose. C.C glare softended a bit, but not entirely.

"And what has that with you waking up. The world has always been corrupted, or have you-" "No." Was his stern answer, making her cringe. "I have not forgotten. I have always said "I can forgive, but never forget", or have you forgotten that with the years Ive been gone, C.C" he asked harsly, as she lowered her head in shame. "No I haven't" suddenly his hand was on her shoulder.

"Do not lower your head in shame, as you have not done anything to deserve that. Hold your head high, child. Shame does not fit you." he said as his hand raised her head. Backing away, he turned around. "And I have seen the 'kid' that you made a contract with." making her look at him confused. "you do know, that he is more than just a student, and a prince, C.C" "What do you mean?" she asked still confused at his words.

"He was chosen by you, as your contractor. As your partner in crime, as you call each other" he said as she nodded to it. "Well I have chosen him as well" causing her eyes to explode open. "What? Why?" she asked as she walked up to him. "Because, he is the one" he said as he watched the TV-screen. "Because he can change this world for the better. He can continue my work. Recreate it, improve it. He is the only one who can make it happen. That is why..." he said as he turned to her, looking her straight in the face. "When hes done, he shall receive the rights that he has earned. A place among us." was the last words as he disappeared in thin air.

Stumbling back in shock, she fell into the couch, holding her chest, her breath shaking, eyes closed. Finally, she opened her eyes, and started to smile. "I understand. If I help him achieve your dream, then it is assured." she closed her eyes and leaned back putting her hand on her face, still smiling. "We shall do this and we shall succeed. It is a promise, of a lifetime, father..."

….Memory is corrupt, attempting process-kill...

….Process has been killed...

….reboot will come next chapter...

Please review this chapter. An idea that I came up with. Good or bad. I wouldnt know. Its up to you


End file.
